


One-Night-Stand

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke learns that even in an apocalyptic world a relationship with Casey Connor never is easy





	One-Night-Stand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> written as a reward ficlet

Finally, he found him alone in one the empty rooms of the ruined house. When he tried to put an arm around his shoulder, Casey shrugged him off.

Zeke frowned.  
„Hey, what's wrong? You know, you shouldn't be here alone.“

„So what. Maybe it would be better when the zombies would get me; bring it all to an end.“

Zeke wasn't sure if he felt more annoyed or worried. Casey had to go through a lot during the last months; but who had not? A lot of people they had met were just cracked, but not so Casey. He was so much stronger than he looked like and not willing to give up without fighting. So, what had happened?

„What bullshit is this?“

The boy looked up, his blue eyes dark.  
„Then you are free to go with them.“

„Huh?“

„Murphy. The doc. You would like to stay with them.“

„They are okay. You are like family. You want to go Minnesota, find your grandparents? We will go to Minnesota. It is that easy.“

Casey kept quiet for a moment.  
„10K. I've heard you tonight together with him.“

Oh. Great. That was the reason why in their former life he would never have started a relationship with Casey Connor. Much too complicated.  
„Sorry. But, c'mon, Case, life is much too short, to turn into a jealous drama queen, okay? Tomorrow we will already be far away, and he's not more than a faint memory.“

„Yes, I know.“  
Casey's eyes suddenly sparkled.  
„But couldn't you at least have asked me if I'd like to join you two?“


End file.
